


炖肉三十题之年龄差

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	炖肉三十题之年龄差

清晨的柔光伴着微风徐徐地吹进这间明亮的教室里，而坐在教室里的学生此时都不约而同的看向讲台上那个穿着白衬衫的男子，与以往的老师不同的是，这位新上任的实习老师长了一张白净的脸，皙白的脖颈处还打着整洁的领带，开口说话的时候喉结会微微的滑动，十分的动人。

他面无表情声音冷清的介绍着自己，没有一丝的拖泥带水。

“同学们好，我叫Arthit，今后的一年将由我陪伴大家走完。”

话音刚落，底下的议论声就盖过了之前的声音，纷纷的讨论起这个新老师来，尽管Arthit严厉的样子让这些女生有些胆怯却仍然忍不住的抬眼看他，竟看的Arthit有些不好意思，只是他没有注意到的是，在这其中还有另一道不寻常的炙热的目光。

Kongphop此时正眯着眼睛专注的打量着这个年轻的老师，红润的嘴唇开合着发出清冽的嗓音清晰的传进他的耳朵里，虽然给人冷清寡淡的模样却不难看出因为女同学的夸赞而微红的耳尖，让他着迷的同时不禁有些吃味。

而讲台上的人似乎对这一切根本就没有察觉，清了清嗓子又介绍了些注意事项就开始上课了，只不过Kongphop的目光并没有因此转移开，仍旧直勾勾的看着他，欣赏着他的一举一动，忍不住的打起来别的主意。

放学后——

钟声刚刚敲响，Arthit整理着书本准备离开，却被Kongphop叫住了。

其实一天下来Arthit也对他颇有印象与好感，不但叫到他的问题都可以答上来，还要求主动上来答题，字迹工整表达清晰，这些都在Arthit的心里加了不少的分，同时也默默的记住了他的学号。

第一天的工作如此顺利也多亏了这位0062。

Arthit一转头就撞进了Kongphop闪着星星的眼瞳中，衬着从窗边洒下来的余晖似乎变得暧昧了许多，他的脸微微一红赶紧别开了眼睛，不得不说这位剑眉星目的少年着实很好看。

Kongphop看着Arthit的反应微微勾了下唇角，像是刻意的一般对他眨了眨眼睛，睫毛像小扇子一样的颤动着。

看着Kongphop在自己眼前绽开的笑颜，Arthit的心中竟升起了莫名的悸动，这份心情让他自己都觉得有些突然，只得垂下眼帘，红晕悄悄的顺着脸颊爬上了耳尖，还不禁在心中唾弃着自己不应该有的念头。

“Arthit老师，一会有没有时间呢？”Kongphop的声音响起讲他的思绪拽了回来。

“嗯？怎么了？”Arthit疑惑的抬起眼等着Kongphop的下文。

“我有一些知识没有听懂，可以请老师再给我补习一遍么？”Kongphop的语气十分的诚恳，沙哑的尾音似乎带着Arthit无法拒绝的魔力。

其实Kongphop哪里需要补习，连续两年的年级第一，有事三好学生和奖学金的得主，不过是想借个机会留住Arthit罢了。

“那...就去办公室吧？教室要锁门了。”Arthit迟疑了一下还是答应了。这个时间学校早就没有半个人影了，为了防止丢东西他最后都会锁上教室的门。

“没关系，就在这里吧。”Kongphop两步就走到了门口，轻轻关上了门，反手从里面上了锁，“这样就可以了。”

随后迈开步子向Arthit欺身过去，Arthit条件反射的后退两步，Kongphop的脚步声在这空荡的教室里尤为清晰，

“我们开始吧，Arthit老师。”语气中还带着不容拒绝的意味，富有侵略性的态度全然没有了刚刚小奶狗的样子，Arthit被他突然地转变弄得一愣，几秒后才吞吞吐吐的回应道。

“嗯嗯...好...”

Arthit慌张的将书本翻了出来摆在了讲桌上，稳定了一下心神就讲解起了今天所学的内容，侧脸的轮廓完美到无可挑剔，Kongphop突然觉得喉咙有些干涩，他的喉结滚动了一下，便伸出手悄悄扶住了他的腰，指腹还悄悄的瘙弄了一下腰窝。

本就紧张的Arthit立刻僵直了，用余光悄悄的盘了他一眼便迅速的低下头，继续结结巴巴的讲着，声音比刚才更小了几分。

于是Kongphop见状，动作比刚刚更大胆了起来，手指顺了他的背脊一路滑向了他的脖颈，紧接着就攀上了Arthit的耳朵，有意无意的揉捏着他软软的耳垂。

只觉得Arthit浑身一颤，随即便死死的咬住了下唇，埋着脸像是在忍耐什么，从这角度可以清晰的看见他微红的脸颊和抖动的睫毛。

Kongphop的手指细细的描摹着他耳朵的轮廓，时不时地搜刮一下敏感的耳窝，仅仅是这样就已经让Arthit有些招架不住了，他的手扶在桌子上，整个身形微微颤抖。

Kongphop的嘴角勾起了一抹淡淡的笑，目光向下移去，最终落在了Arthit已经隆起的裤裆处。

而Arthit就像察觉到了他的视线一样立刻夹紧了双腿，想将这羞耻的生理反应隐藏起来，可是布料的相互摩擦似乎又给他增加了一分诡异的快感，导致他的腰一软直接伏在了讲桌上，屁股也因此高高翘起。

Kongphop看着他的姿势，心头一动，暴虐因子也在血液里翻腾起来，他的手从耳朵上拿了下来，一把就拍上了Arthit浑圆的屁股。

清脆的声音在教室中回荡着，Arthit紧闭着嘴，克制着自己不发出羞耻的呻吟，可是Kongphop有节奏的拍打，却还是令他忍耐不住的闷哼出声。

“别...别打了...”

他小声的请求着，屁股上火辣辣的疼痛传遍了全身，似是烧在了他的心里，他轻轻摆动的腰试图躲闪着Kongphop不停落下的巴掌。

Kongphop确实如他所愿的停下了，可是下一步的动作却更加过分，他牢牢的禁锢住了Arthit腰，利落的伸手解开了他的皮带，顺势扒下了挂在他腰间遮羞的裤子。

一旦缺少了这层布料，挺翘着的分身和被拍打的有些红肿的翘臀就立刻暴露在了空气中，Arthit拽着他衬衫的下摆试图遮挡住不停有淫水冒出的前端。

天啊，他竟然在自己的学生面前露出了这么无耻淫荡的一面...

更让他没想到的是他印象中0062这个“乖宝宝”竟然会对他抱有这样的想法。

“你硬了哦，Arthi老师。”Kongphop坏笑的伏在他的耳边，呼出的热气全数拍打在Arthit的耳畔，让他的头皮又是一阵酥麻。

Kongphop也没再客气，而是直接掰过他的一只手，将人从桌子上拽了起来，他的分身也失去了遮挡，粉嫩的颜色看起来十分可爱如同他的主人一般。

他一手握住了Arthit摇晃的分身慢悠悠的套弄着，湿滑的触感在每次摩擦后都会发出水声。

“来，我们继续讲课吧。”Kongphop嘴上这么说着手上的动作却逐步加快，Arthit软着腰毫无抵抗力的被他玩弄着。

他双瞳失焦的看着桌子上的课本，大脑一片空白，全然被欲望支配着，哪里还顾得上讲课。

Arthit失去自制力的扭动着屁股，回应着Kongphop手上的动作，在临近高潮时Kongphop却停下了爱抚的手。

“唔唔...快...快点...啊～”Arthit不满的催促道，还抬起了湿漉漉的眸子向他看去，嫣红色的眼角晕染着一副媚态。

“被自己的学生这样玩弄很有感觉吗？”

Arthit被摸的晕晕乎乎的耳边也嗡嗡作响，却还是清晰的听到了Kongphop所说的话，登时羞愧的无地自容，扭动着身体想挣脱开。

可是Kongphop根本就不给他反抗的机会，说罢就用指甲探进了Arthit前端不断冒着粘液的小口，轻轻的搜刮着。

“唔..！！”Arthit的尾音徒然拔高，分身在他的手中猛的弹跳起来，热流冲出了狭窄的甬道，喷溅在了讲座与书本上，晕染了上面的字迹。

Kongphop并没有给他喘息的时间，转而就用沾到手上的精液在Arthit的菊穴周围涂抹开，被涂满精液的小穴在光的照射下泛着银光。

他的手指刚刚探进就立刻被湿热的软肉紧紧包裹，Arthit扭着屁股追寻着他体内的热度，Kongphop又向里探了探，他的喉咙中立刻溢出了一生甜腻的轻吟。

Kongphop坏心眼的转而去戳弄着他敏感的凸起，他双眸的瞳仁渐渐微缩，全身发出阵阵战栗，张了张嘴却爽的发不出半个音节，口中的津液也顺着嘴角滴落下来。

“一根手指就让你爽成这样？”Kongphop笑了笑就把手指从中抽了回来，然后解开了裤链将自己的粗大抵在了那张大的穴口处。

“想不想要？”Kongphop扶着粗大的分身浅浅的插入穴口又立刻退出，反复折磨着Arthit所剩无几的理智。

“不...0062...”Arthit垂下的头无力的摇了摇，脑海中还紧绷着的神经时刻提醒着他不能与自己的发生这样的关系。

可是卡在小穴内不进不出的欲望却让他下意识收缩着小穴想将Kongphop粗大的分身连根没入。

从Kongphop蹙着的眉间可以看出一丝的不耐烦，他伸出手绕过Arthit的后背抚上了他的胸前，那个因为薄料的摩擦而挺立起的乳头就这样的被他的两指精准的捉住了，一阵过电的快感让他两腿一软，差点再次缴械出来。

Kongphop的手指灵活的隔着衬衫揉搓着那肿胀的乳尖，又疼又痒的感觉让Arthit难耐的仰起脖颈，发出已经变了调的惊喘。

“Arthit老师乖乖听话我就满足你。”

Kongphop也没再等他回答，而是直接一挺腰，粗大的分身便连根没入了那紧实的小穴中，柔软的肠壁蠕动着，贪婪的汲取着其中的温度。

Kongphop掰着Arthit的脸看向他身下的课本，“咱们继续吧，Arthit老师。你教我知识，我教你这个。”

说着Kongphop扣着他的腰又是一记顶弄，Arthit努力的将眸子聚焦到那密密麻麻的文字上，终于张开口，断断续续用掺杂着呻吟的声音木讷的读了起来。

“解啊～等于...啊～嗯哈～”可是在想努力的克制住呻吟都无济于事，Kongphop总是能摸索到他体内最敏感的那点。

呻吟声渐渐染上哭腔，随着被欲望浪潮的吞噬，也顾不上控制自己的音量，呻吟声越来越大，不但是教室里甚至连走廊都可以清晰的听到。

“小点声，万一被还留在学校的学生听见呢？”Kongphop拍了拍他撅起的屁股，虽说是出声提醒着，可是后面冲撞的速度却没有丝毫的减退，指尖还把玩着Arthit红肿的前端，不停的用指腹摩挲着。

“啊啊...嗯哈～”

Arthit终于意识到了自己的失态，于是紧咬着下唇耷拉的脑袋微微晃动，想是忍耐这可以将人吞噬的欲火，可他全身的细胞都兴奋着，再加上前后夹击让他没忍耐两下就又破功了。

Kongphop看着他这副完全被欲望支配的模样弯起嘴角调笑到，沙哑的声音带着一丝笑意传进了Arthit的耳朵里，却更加刺激的他头皮发麻。

“或者你就是想让他们听见呢？让他们来看看你这具淫荡的身体是如何对着自己的学生发骚的？嗯？”

Kongphop又拍了下他挺翘的臀尖，Arthit被蹂躏到红肿的臀肉微微颤动了几下，Kongphop用戏谑的语调继续说道，

“是不是被别人看着更有感觉呢？想象着讲台下都是你的学生，而你正在三尺讲台上被我操。”

Arthit仅仅是在脑中想象了一下便无法控制的抖动起身子，意识飘渺的看向讲台下，仿佛真的置身于课堂之上。

羞耻却有着诡异的快感。

在Kongphop手中的玉茎也湿的不成样子，他又撸动了两下，那小家伙就又涨大了一圈，黏滑的蜜液沾湿了Kongphop的手。

他一边撸动着，一边无差别的进攻着他的窄穴，小穴吞吐的动作一直将细肉带出肠道，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音从体内发出。

“你小穴的嫩肉都被我操出来了，这么迫不及待吗？”

“继续讲啊，Arthit老师。”Kongphop按着他的头强迫他看着书上的字迹。

现在别说是让Arthit讲课，就仅仅是张开嘴也只剩下“嗯嗯啊啊”的娇喘声了。

神志涣散的Arthit尽量把精神集中在了课本上，可是每每一讲到重点，Kongphop就变本加厉的在他体内翻捣着。

“唔...b加上...a等于...啊～x”

“错了，应该是y.”Kongphop咬住了他的脖颈在上面留下了一个明显的草莓印，“这是给你的惩罚。”

Kongphop摆动着腰一下又一下的精准的撞在他敏感的一点上，Arthit支离破碎的娇吟冲出喉咙带着一丝哭腔，生理性的眼泪也紧跟着涌了出来。

“唔...太...太深了～啊～”

“没想到为人师表的Arthit老师，竟然这么浪。”

被学生压在身下不停的索取，他的身体却诚实的给予回应乐在其中，只是想到这眼眶中的雾气就凝结成眼泪，有些委屈和羞愧。

Kongphop掐着他的乳尖狠狠的捻转着，那两颗红樱充血挺立在他的胸前随着呼吸上下起伏，还时不时的磨蹭到没有那么光滑的桌面。

临界点的Arthit被他扣着腰按在桌子上摆弄，被搁置在一旁的玉茎因为渴望爱抚不满的流着蜜液。

“唔～快...快点～”

Kongphop终于如愿的握住了他的分身，还没有撸动Arthit就全身一软，缴械了出来，可见忍耐许久了。

Kongphop也到了极限抽动了两下便射进了他的小穴里，白灼沿着边缘流出，空气中弥漫着淫靡的气息。

“走吧，我们回家再讲功课。”Kongphop替他穿好了衣服，半抱着带离了学校。


End file.
